


Dark Rose

by HunsletCrusader1963



Category: RWBY, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Depression, Dismemberment, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Growth, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunsletCrusader1963/pseuds/HunsletCrusader1963
Summary: Ruby Rose was kidnapped by Darth Vader when she was little to become his apprentice, being subject to 8 long years of brutal training and suicidal missions. Having to battle her own demons while facing old and new threats. All the while, trying to find her place in the universe.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So before the story starts, I want to clarify a few things before we get started, this story is primarily set in the old (and better) Star Wars Expanded Universe with the inclusion of elements from Rebels, Rogue One and Jedi Fallen Order. And the Prologue takes place 12 years after Revenge of the Sith and 12 years before Volume 1.  
> This is my first fan fiction. So I hope you enjoy it.

Prologue: 8 BBY.

_I was so young when it happened, I only know the details from visions and dreams...But I always wonder...how could it have gone differently?  
  
_

It started off as a peaceful day, as normal as any day in the winter season. With a white blanket of snow that ankle-deep had covered the normally green flora of Patch.

In contrast to the pure white snow, a mother dressed in red with hair of the same color as her outfit was walking home down a snow covered road, with her precious little girl asleep in her arms.  
  


This woman was Summer Rose.  
  


Summer was calm and was happy with her life...But yet she couldn't shake the fear and anxiety that something or someone was watching her.

The woman knew it wasn't a creature, but rather...someone.

The serenity of the snowy forest then went away, as an odd sound sent chills down the woman's spine.

“ _KHOOOOH PUUUHRR, KHOOOOH PUUUHRR”_

  
Summer looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

“Hello? Anyone there?!” Summer called, while making sure she didn't wake her daughter.

But she got no response.

The odd sound seemed to be getting louder, accompanied by the sound of crunching snow. It was getting closer.

With her fear at an all time high...Summer bolted, running as fast as she could in the ankle-deep snow to get away from the source of the noise.

She ran for what felt like an hour.

She was close to her house, she knew this route like the back of her hand.

Suddenly, she was knocked off her feet. She landed face first into the snow, using her elbows to crush her fall as to not hurt her daughter.

Summer stood up, the odd sound was audible again...it was right behind her.

She turned...and there it was.

A man dawning a black suit and a cape with bits of armor, including an odd looking helmet and what appeared to be a control pad on his chest. He appeared to be 6ft tall. _The man that made into this monster....Darth Vader..._

The Sith Lord spoke.

“You've evaded me long enough, but now you have nowhere to run.” Vader said. His voice was deep and sounded synthetic in a way. And the odd sound, as she realized, was his breathing.

  
“What do you want?” Summer asked, nervously.

“The child” He said simply, pointing to the little girl, still asleep in her arms.

Summer glared at him, she knew where this was going.

“No, no you can't take her.” She said, her fear turning to anger.

“I'm afraid to say that you don't get a say in this” He replied, activating his Lightsaber.

Summer lay her daughter on a nearby bench, before turning to Vader. Pulling out her own weapon; A Polearm/Sniper hybrid.

“I think I do” She replied.

The fight became a blur after that. _I've never been able to see their actual fight...just how it began and how it ended...._

The little girl came to, her eyes adjusting to the winter scenery. It was then the girl was a sight that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

The the man in black armor with a crimson blade, standing over her mother...who wasn't moving.

The girl hopped off the bench and ran to her mother. “Mom?” The little asked, shaking her. “Mommy?” She shook Summer again, but nothing happened. She looked up at the man, who simply stood there, looking at her. “What did you to my mom?” She cried, tears streaming down her face.

“Your mother is no longer with us, anymore” Vader said simply.

_All because of you....  
_

There was a growl, a Beowolve charged at the Sith Lord, Vader effortlessly slashed at the creature with his still activated Lightsaber, killing it easily.

Vader looked around, sensing more Grimm approaching. He looked at the little girl.

“There are more coming,” he stated, grabbing the girls right arm.

“No!” She yelled, hitting the man with her left hand but to no avail. “Mom! Help me! Dad! Uncle!” She cried, but nobody came...She was dragged off as she watched her mother get further away.

  
_That was me, Ruby Rose, a four year old girl ripped from her mothers grasp. And from that day on, I was deemed Lord Cienna, dark Lady of the Sith...A Slave to the dark side..._


	2. MIssion briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 years later.

1 BBY.

A swift crimson blade cut the last Training Droid in half.  
  


An 11 year old girl wielding two crimson Lightsabers stood in the middle of a training room that was littered with over a dozen destroyed Holo Training Droids, all of which were wielding Electrobatons.

With her opponents defeated, she turned-off her Lightsabers and exited the room, leaving the mess to be cleaned-up to by Janitors and Cleaning droids.

The girl, Rub- Cienna was currently in the Inquisitorius Academy on Umbara. The Academy was 60 story temple that could house thousands of students, it was surrounded by a defense wall for protection against the aggressive fauna and any enemy attacks.

The front of the Academy had a landing area with hemisphere-shaped hangars protecting the Inquisitors ships. Which consisted of Lamba shuttles, Sentinel landing ships, TIE Advanced v1s, TIE Reapers, and other miscellaneous personal ships that some Dark Side adepts use.

It was started up on the Shadow World in order for the Empire (and by the Empire, they meant Vader and Palpatine) to train Force-Sensitive kids to make them loyal Dark Side Adepts without the intervention of Rebels Cells or surviving Jedi Knights or Masters, due to the lethal wild-life making attacks impossible.  
  


Cienna had been moved to the Academy a year ago, having been trained by Vader himself in his still-under-construction Executor-class dreadnought for the last ten years of her life along with another.

She told by Vaneé to meet-up with Lord Vader in the observation tower once she was done with her training, she was never told 'why' but she figured it had to be important.  
  


She walked down the halls to the Turbolifts, avoiding the occasional side-eye 'glares' from other Dark-Siders in training that walked past her. _“Don't mind them Cienna...”_ she thought to herself, she knew the students were immensely jealous of her position as Vader's apprentice, but she didn't let that bother her too much. Since it was forbidden to kill other students...well...outside of 'certain' sparring lessons anyway...  
  


She found the Turbolifts and took it to the top floor after pressing the corresponding buttons.  
  


Cienna was very powerful in the force for someone her age. Vader had her Midi-chlorian count tested after he first found her and bought the girl onboard his Imperial I-class named “The Devastator”. The Sith lord was surprised to find she had a count of 15,000.

Midi-chlorians to her sounded quite odd, until she learned that Midi-chlorians were indicators of the force and the more you had, the more clearly you could 'hear' the Will of the Force so to speak.  
  


Because of this, she had learned rather quickly through her brutal training at the hands of Vader and other high ranking dark-side users who served the Empire.  
She had learned the dual wielding styles of Jar'Kai and Ataru, as well as adopting the defensive style of Soresu. She was certainly talented, but still had a lot to learn.|  
  


The Turbolift jerked to a stop, signifying that she had reached her destination. The sudden stop had startled her. She took a minute to compose herself as the lifts doors opened, she walked out to the observation tower.

The tower had a 360 degree view with the two Turbolifts taking up a square of the space, the tower overlooked the grueling darkness world that lay outside the Academy walls through the safety of Transparisteel windows.

Vader stood in front of the lifts, silently looking at the nothingness of Umbara through the window.

Cienna walked up to Vader and kneeled before him.

“What is thy bidding, my master?” She asked.

Vader turned to face his young apprentice.

“Lady Cienna, your training has served you well, you are becoming powerful at an accelerated rate.” Vader said.

Cienna said nothing and simply nodded, Vader continued. “When I found you, you were nothing more than a homeless street-rat, abandoned by your family. You have harnessed your hatred of your past life and now you wield that hate as a weapon. It is most impressive.”

“Thank you, master.” Cienna asked.

Vader paused, before speaking again. “Because of your success, I believe it is time for you to go on your first mission. A Rebel cell had made themselves known on the planet, Garel. They are attacking an Imperial warehouse filled with military-grade weapons, they must not get their hands on them. Eliminate the terrorists, and bring me their leader alive.”  
  


“It will be done, master” Cienna replied. She got up and made her way to the lift, taking it down to the Landing area.

The landing area had 24 hemisphere-shaped hangers with 12 on one side and 12 on the other with a massive runway esc space so heavy vehicles could enter the base, the hangars could contain 20 TIE Advanced V1s, or 1 Lamba/Sentinel and 10 TIE models.

Her ship was docked in the hangar that was to her right and was closet to the main Academy building.  
  


After a quick walk, she entered the hangar, smiling at the sight of her ship.

Her ship was a Sith Infiltrator, a ship type that was used by another Sith during the Invasion of Naboo.

Its name, was the “Rose Dagger”.

It was built out of black Durasteel, with red accents decorating the ships hull. It was armed with 6 laser-cannons and a torpedo launcher, it had a cloaking device and a storage area that contained security droids, the droids of her choice being “BX commando droids” because she thought they 'looked cool'.  
  


She walked up the ramp into her ship. Her ship was quite empty as she didn't have many personal belongings. Aside from her personal droid that she had finished rebuilding a few months ago, HK-67. He was an HK series droid that Cienna had found in a junk shop. He was colored black and silver. With his purpose being a body-guard.

The droid began to turn on, sensing movement. He looked up, seeing his young mistress.

“Greetings mistress, what brings you here today?” He asked.

Cienna smiled. “Lord Vader gave me my first mission, we're setting off for Garel to deal with Rebel scum.”  
  


“Statement: You've finally your primary function, I am thrilled to finally be able to fire my Blaster at someone other than you, mistress” HK-67 said, along with being her body-guard, the droids other purpose was to help her with blaster deflection, since the HK-67 had thicker armor than the standard-issue training droids.

“Indeed I am” Cienna said excitedly, as she took the ships small lift to the Rose Daggers upper deck, she quickly jumped into the cockpit's seat, starting the ship up. She couldn't wait to unleash her full power against the enemies of the Empire like her training buddy did. _She often wondered what happened to him.._.  
  


In a matter of minutes, the Rose Dagger exited the hangar bay it was stored in and took off.

Vader watched her leave, having not left the observation tower. Cienna was certainly mature for her age, but like every pre-teen, she was naive, childish and over confident. And he knew this mission would solve those issues, easily.


End file.
